elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Taniec w ogniu, tom 1
Taniec w ogniu, tom I – autorstwa Waughina Jartha. Treść Taniec w ogniu Tom 1 pióra Waughina Jartha Miejsce: Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Data: 7 Pierwsze Mrozy, 3E 397 Intendenci, księgowi i urzędnicy z Komisji Budowlanej Atriusa, która zarządzała niemal każdym liczącym się w Cesarstwie projektem budowy, mieli za swoją siedzibę - jak się zdaje, od zawsze - dwustupięćdziesięcioletni pałac z czasów imperatora Magnusa, wyglądający dość surowo, a położony przy pomniejszym, lecz nienajgorszym placu Cesarskiego Miasta. Pracowali w nim zarówno energiczni, ambitni chłopcy i dziewczyny z klasy średniej, jak i zadowoleni z siebie gryzipiórkowie w średnim wieku, tacy jak Decumus Scotti. Nikt nie wyobrażał sobie świata bez Komisji, a już z pewnością nie Scotti. (Jeśli idzie o ścisłość, nie wyobrażał sobie świata, w którym nie pracowałby dla Komisji.) - Lord Atrius jest świadom twojego wkładu w naszą pracę - powiedział przełożony Scottiego, zaciągając za sobą zasłonę, która wyznaczała granice biura Scottiego. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że doświadczamy pewnych trudności. - Tak - odparł sztywno Scotti. - Ludzie lorda Vanecha ostro z nami konkurują i musimy zwiększyć wydajność, jeśli chcemy utrzymać się na rynku. Oznacza to niestety zwolnienie niektórych starszych urzędników - niegdyś najlepszych, obecnie zostających nieco w tyle. - Rozumiem. Nie ma rady. - Cieszę się, że rozumiesz - powiedział szef, uśmiechając się jak jaszczurka i wycofując. - Postaraj się nie zapomnieć niczego z gabinetu. Potrzebujemy go od zaraz. Scotti rozpoczął organizowanie pracy, która miała przypaść jego następcy. Przypuszczalnie większość z tego spadnie na młodego Imbralliusa, pomyślał, i bardzo dobrze. Chłopak miał żyłkę do znajdowania zleceń. Scottiemu przemknęło przez myśl pytanie, co też jego następca zrobi z kontraktami na nowy posąg św. Alessii, którego zażyczyła sobie Świątynia Jedynego. Pewnie wymyśli jakiś błąd księgowego, zwali go na Decumusa Scottiego, swego poprzednika, i zażąda dodatkowych pieniędzy, by pokryć koszty usunięcia pomyłki. - Korespondencja dla Decumusa Scottiego z Komisji Budowlanej Atriusa. Scotti podniósł głowę. Tłustawy kurier wszedł do jego biura i podtykał mu pod nos zalakowany zwój. Wręczył chłopakowi sztukę złota i złamał pieczęć. Ze złej kaligrafii, karygodnej gramatyki i ortografii i ogólnego nieprofesjonalizmu listu wynikało natychmiast, kto jest autorem. Liodes Jurus, niegdysiejszy współpracownik Scottiego, który kilka lat wcześniej odszedł z Komisji, będąc oskarżonym o naruszenia etyki zawodowej. „Drogi Sckotti, Najpewniej zawsze żeś sie był zastanawiał co ze mną, nie spodziwałbyź sie napewno że skończe w lesie. Ale to źle bo włśnie tam jestem teraz. Ha ha. Jerzeli jesteś byztry i hcesz pzryspożyc Lordowi Atriusowi (i sobie, haha) dodatkowom kasem, też przyjedziesz do lasu Vallin. Bo morzesz wiedziedź albo niedźwiedziedź, jeśli sie intresowałeś albo nieinteresosowałeś politykom tutejszom, że była wojna Boszmeruw i Elswerr pszez dwa lata ostatnie. Dopieroco jest spokuj i trza bedzie dużo odbudować. Teraz ja mam wiencej zleceń niż czasu ale trza mi kogoź prfosesjolanego rprezntujoncego sanowanom agencjem coby pospisywał kuntrakty. Ito jesteź, ty muj pzryjacielu. Pszyjedź do mnie do tawerny M'ther Paskos w Fallinesti w lesie Vallin. Bende tu dwa tygodnie i nie porzałujeż. - Jurus P.S.: Przywieś jeśli możeż cały wuz drewna". - Co tam masz, Scotti? - spytał jakiś głos. Scotti drgnął, zaskoczony. Imbrallius wetknął przez zasłony swoją przesadnie przystojną twarz, uśmiechając się w sposób, który topił serca największych dusigroszy i najbardziej nieokrzesanych kamieniarzy. Scotti prędko wepchnął list do kieszeni. - Korespondencja osobista - powiedział, pociągając nosem. - Zaraz wszystko sprzątnę. - Nie chcę cię poganiać - odparł Imbrallius, biorąc z biurka Scottiego kilka niewypełnionych formularzy kontraktowych. - Właśnie zużyłem cały stos formularzy, a młodszych skrybów już bolą dłonie, więc uznałem, że nie będziesz tęsknił za paroma papierami. Młodzieniec znikł. Scotti wyciągnął list i przeczytał go ponownie. Pomyślał o swoim życiu, czego nie robił często. Zdawało mu się ono morzem szarości z majaczącą na horyzoncie niezdobytą czarną ścianą. Widział w niej tylko jeden wąski przesmyk. Szybko, by nie pozwolić sobie na przemyślenie sprawy ponownie, zgarnął tuzin czystych kontraktów z wypisanymi błyszczącym złotym drukiem słowami KOMISJA BUDOWLANA ATRIUSA Z NADANIA JEGO CESARSKIEJ MOŚCI i upchnął je do torby razem z rzeczami osobistymi. Nazajutrz rozpoczął swą przygodę, radośnie i bez wahania. Zarezerwował sobie miejsce w karawanie jadącej do lasu Valen, jedynym eskortowanym konwoju wyruszającym na południowy wschód przez najbliższy tydzień. Miał tylko kilka godzin na spakowanie się, ale nie zapomniał o wozie pełnym drewna. - Dodatkowa sztuka złota za konia, który będzie toto ciągnął - skrzywił się szef konwoju. - Tego też się spodziewałem - powiedział Scotti, doskonale imitując uśmiech Imbralliusa. W końcu dziesięć wozów wyruszyło tego popołudnia przez znajomy cyrodiiliański krajobraz, pełen ukwieconych łąk, zalesionych pagórków i przyjaznych wiosek. Stukot końskich kopyt o solidną kamienną drogę przypominał Scottiemu, że zbudowała ją Komisja Budowlana Atriusa. Pięć z osiemnastu niezbędnych do jej ukończenia kontraktów opracował własnoręcznie. - Bardzo to bystre z pana strony, zabrać ze sobą całe to drewno - powiedział siwowąsy Breton, siedzący obok niego na wozie. - Musi pan pracować w Handlu. - W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział Scotti, mając nadzieję, że brzmi wystarczająco tajemniczo. - Decumus Scotti. - Gryf Mallon - przedstawił się tamten. - Jestem poetą, a w zasadzie tłumaczem dawnej literatury Bosmerów. Prowadziłem badania nad odkrytymi niedawno wersjami Mnoriady Pley Bar, kiedy wybuchła wojna i musiałem uciekać. Bez wątpienia zna pan Mnoriadę, jeśli słyszał pan o Zielonym Pakcie. Scotti uznał, że mężczyzna równie dobrze mógłby bełkotać bez związku, ale kiwnął głową. - Oczywiście nie będę udawać, że Mnoriada jest tak poważana, jak Meh Ayleidion albo tak starożytna, jak Dansir Gol, ale uważam, że jest niezwykle istotna dla zrozumienia istoty rozumienia świata przez merelitycznych Bosmerów. Geneza awersji leśnych elfów do ścinania drzew czy nawet jedzenia jakichkolwiek roślin, przy paradoksalnej gotowości do importowania roślin od innych kultur, może być, moim zdaniem, powiązana z pewnym wersem Mnoriady... - Mallon zaczął szperać w papierach, szukając odpowiedniego tekstu. Ku bezbrzeżnej uldze Scottiego, wozy wkrótce zatrzymały się na nocny postój. Znajdowali się na wzniesieniu ponad szarym strumykiem, a przed nimi rozpościerała się wielka dolina lasu Vallin. Tylko okrzyki ptaków morskich zdradzały bliskość oceanu na zachodzie; puszcza była tu tak wysoka i szeroka, poskręcana jak nieprawdopodobny węzeł spleciony tysiąclecia temu, że praktycznie nie do przebycia. Kilka skromniejszych drzew, z najniższymi gałęziami na wysokości ledwie piętnastu metrów, stało nad urwiskiem na skraju obozu. Widok ten był dla Scottiego tak obcy, że nie mógł zasnąć. Jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół wejścia do dzikiego lasu. Na szczęście Mallon uznał, że spotkał innego uczonego pasjonującego się zagadkami starożytnych kultur. Do późna w nocy recytował poezję Bosmerów w oryginale i we własnym przekładzie, szepcząc, rycząc na cały głos lub popłakując, zależnie od potrzeby. Scotti zaczął powoli odczuwać senność, ale nagły trzask pękającej gałęzi sprawił, że zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. - Co to było? Mallon uśmiechnął się: - Też mi się podoba. „Zbór pośród bezksiężycowego zmór zwierciadła, ognia taniec..." - Po drzewach łażą jakieś olbrzymie ptaki - szepnął Scotti, wskazując palcem ciemne kształty na górze. - Nie przejmowałbym się tym - odparł Mallon, poirytowany zachowaniem słuchacza. - Posłuchaj, jak poeta charakteryzuje inwokację Herma-Mory w osiemnastej zwrotce czwartej księgi. Niektóre z mrocznych sylwetek siedziały na gałęziach jak ptaki, inne pełzły jak węże, jeszcze inne stały wyprostowane, jak ludzie. Podczas gdy Mallon recytował poezję, Scotti patrzył, jak przeskakują lekko z gałęzi na gałąź, szybując w powietrzu na odległości nie do pokonania dla stworzeń bez skrzydeł. Zebrały się w grupy, a potem rozeszły, aż w końcu obsiadły wszystkie drzewa wokół obozu. Nagle skoczyły w dół. - Maro! - krzyknął Scotti. - Jak deszcz! - Pewnie nasiona - Mallon wzruszył ramionami, nie obracając się. - Niektóre z drzew mają niezwykłe... Obóz eksplodował. Płomienie wybuchły w wozach, konie kwiczały pod zabójczymi ciosami, baryłki z winem, wodą i trunkami rozlewały zawartość na ziemię. Zwinny cień przemknął obok Scottiego i Mallona, zbierając worki ze zbożem i złotem z nieprawdopodobną zwinnością i gracją. Scotti zerknął nań tylko przez moment, w świetle nagłego ognistego błysku. Stworzenie było smukłe, miało spiczaste uszy, duże, żółte oczy, cętkowane futro i ogon jak bicz. - Wilkołak - jęknął, kurcząc się w sobie. - Cathay-raht - mruknął Mallon. - Czyli gorzej. Kuzynowie Khajiitów, bodajże. Przybyli plądrować. - Jest pan pewien? Stworzenia wycofały się tak prędko, jak przyszły, zeskakując z urwiska do strumienia, nim rycerz i mag bojowy, eskorta karawany, zdążyli do końca otworzyć oczy. Mallon i Scotti podbiegli nad przepaść i zobaczyli, jak trzydzieści metrów pod nimi malutkie sylwetki wyskakują z wody, otrząsają się i znikają w lesie. - Wilkołaki nie są takimi akrobatami - stwierdził Mallon. - Zdecydowanie Cathay-raht. Złodziejski pomiot. Dzięki Stendarrowi, że nie wszystko stracone. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z wartości moich notatników. de:Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band I es:Danza en el fuego, vol. 1 it:Una danza nel fuoco - Vol.1 en:A Dance in Fire, Book I ru:Танец в огне, т. 1 fr:La Danse du Feu, chapitre 1 Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki